


Regina's Choice

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds out Robin has a lion tattoo and she knows about the Lion tattoo on Emma's hip. Who does she chose to be her true love? One-shot fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina's Choice

Ever since Regina and Robin went searching for answers she's been acting strangely. I don't trust him and I don't like him alone with Regina. I finally admitted to myself when we were in Neverland that I loved this woman but I don't have the guts to tell her. And now that I'm back around her, I can't stop thinking about how to tell her. Robin is obviously interested in Regina and I can't lose her. I have to tell her how I feel but how? There's so much drama going on now trying to find the Wicked Witch that there's no time to be alone.

"Mom. Mom!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Henry threw a paper ball at me. I blinked away my confusion and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh….yeah. Why?" I brought him his plate. We had been in Storybrooke for a week now and Regina brought over a lasagna for the two of us.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" I looked at him, slightly shocked, as I sat across the table. "Regina, the Mayor."

"Uhm…eat up. Her lasagna is like no other. Much better than I could ever do." I shoved a fork full into my mouth as he just looked at me. Henry always could read me and I him.

"You're acting strange. You've been acting strange since we got here. And the way you look at her…it's…"

"Complicated. Now eat." He huffed and started to eat.

"You like her." I groaned. I glared at him and he just kept eating. He was right; I did like her. Hell, I loved her. There had to be something more about these lion tattoos that I didn't know. I needed to find out soon. Once Henry fell asleep I went outside to make a phone call. As I sat on the hood of my bug and leaned back on the windshield I scrolled through my contacts to Regina's number. When I finally got the courage to hit call I held my breath while it rang.

"Hello?" Her voice had a slight surprise woven into it. "Emma?"

"C-can we…talk?" She was silent a moment. My heart began to pound.

"Is Henry alright?" Always concerned about our son.

"Yes, he's fine. Sound asleep. We enjoyed the lasagna very much. I missed your cooking over the past year." I could feel her smile on the other end of the phone. "Do you want to…come over…and talk?"

"Sure. I'll be over in fifteen." I straightened up the house as much as possible. Since Mary Margaret and David got their house, they gave me the apartment. My heart raced again when I heard a light knock at the door.

"Hey, come in." I moved to the side as Regina breezed past me. "Would you like some wine?" Regina slid out of her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Emma, it's midnight." I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I'd love some. It's been a long day for all of us." Regina leaned against the bar as I brought down two wine glasses and popped the cork. "What did you want to talk about?" I was quiet as I handed her a glass. "Emma?"

"What's up with Robin? I don't like the way he acts around you." Regina raised an eyebrow at me as she took a sip of wine. "That came out the wrong way." Regina gave a slight nod as she walked towards the couch.

"What do you mean?" I made my way and sat at the other end of the small couch.

"He acts…odd around you."

"By odd you mean courtly." I said nothing. "He does act courtly around me but to him I'm royalty. I'm his Queen in the other realm. We're set in our ways since we lived there for so long."

"Is that all?" I didn't mean to sound like I was interrogating her; it just came out that way. Regina turned more towards me and seemed more relaxed and curious.

"Why are you so questioning tonight? Are getting something from Robin with your super power?" I smiled slightly when she mentioned my super power.

"Not really. I've not gotten a read on him yet. I just…"

"You don't like the way he acts around me. Is a certain knight being protective over her Queen?" Regina whispered in a playful tone. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. I emptied my glass and got up for more. Regina handed me hers as I walked passed. "Emma?"

"I just….what does the lion tattoo mean?" Regina grew quiet as she watched me pour the rest of the wine in the two glasses. When she never answered I finally looked towards her. "Regina?"

"That's a long story." I walked back towards the couch and gave her the glass. "Tinkerbell told me that my true love had a lion tattoo." My eyes shot to her when she said this. "Robin has a lion tattoo on his forearm. I saw it a few days ago when he handed me a jar." My stomach turned.

"And what do you think of that?" Regina was quiet as she watched me.

"He's a nice guy but he smells like forest. And that's not one of my favorite smells." I snorted. "What?"

"Just the forest comment." I fell quiet. I didn't know what to say next. Regina got up and took the two glasses to the sink.

"But I know someone else who has a lion tattoo as well." I froze. She stood behind me and had her hands on my shoulders. "She gave me something that I cherish with all of my heart." My heart raced as she squeezed them and leaned down. "And I couldn't be more thankful." Her voice was husky in my ear and I shivered at her hot breath on my neck.

"Regina…" I sighed as her hands continued downward to cup my breasts. She gently kissed my neck and I whimpered.

"You know," a small moan escaped when she squeezed slightly. "I want a knight more than an outlaw." I turned my head and captured her lips.

"I love you Regina…" She smiled into the kiss. "For a very long time."

"I know." She deepened the kiss before walking around the couch. My hands were all over her when she straddled my lap. Her lips were back on mine in an instant. God this woman was killing me. I wanted her badly. I didn't care if it was on this couch or not. "We need to stop for now." She mumbled between kisses. "Henry's up stairs." I groaned and leaned my head back.

"He knows I like you. He called me out on it while we ate dinner." I looked back into her chocolate brown eyes. "He's a smart kid who wants me happy. And I want you happy. He wants me to find a happy ending and I want that to be with you." Regina smiled one of her award winning smiles.

"We can be happy; the three of us. Just like he's always wanted."


End file.
